


cute

by wakandawinterprincess



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AKA not angst town, AU, Anyways, F/M, ME - Freeform, Not Anything Compliant Bitch Fight Me, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Set in the future, change is good, domestic fluff banter nonsense, duh - Freeform, give my kids happiness, healthy even, just being cute and adorkable, married pair, u kno, unless ur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandawinterprincess/pseuds/wakandawinterprincess
Summary: On a trip to the village, some of the young children give Bucky an interesting makeover. Shuri’s got some... strong opinions, shall we say, on his new look. Bucky might try to convince her otherwise. ;)





	cute

**Author's Note:**

> this is set about 8-10 years post iw. these two are married and domestic af. just some cute little banter nonsense. takes place in their little village, with the same/similar outfits for both as seen in the BP post-credits.

 

Shuri is finishing braiding her hair when six-year old Esihle pops her head into her hut, armed with news.

“It’s about White Wolf. Come, come!” the little girl announces, nearly breathless with excitement. “You _have_ to see what the twins _did_ to him!”

Her enthusiasm is so sincere and contagious, Shuri can’t help but crack a grin.

“I’m coming, love, one moment!” she laughs, in what she hopes is a reassuring gesture. Already, her mind is brimming with the possibilities of _what_ , exactly, Bucky has gotten himself into.

Shuri can’t say she’s shocked. Bucky talks big talk, likes to show the kids that he’s strong and tough and brave, but deep down he’s a real softie, and is even _more_ so for the village children. He loves the twin boys especially, treats them as if they’re his own kids, so she isn’t one bit surprised by Esihle’s exclamations.

Besides — an opportunity to bond with the village children, at the expense of her husband? It had been less than a day here, and she’s already overwhelmingly pleased with the results.

If anything, now she just wants to know —what exactly _did_ they do to him?

* * *

Shuri follows Esihle down the dirt pathway out of the hut to where the little girl says Bucky and the boys are.

She sees Bucky, at last, sitting cross legged by the edge of the lake, turned away from her. But that’s not _all_.

The sight in front of her makes her gasp softly in surprise.

It’s his usual getup, but with the most _precious_ addition — about a dozen small, white flowers, tucked prettily into his now-braided hair.

Shuri stands there for another moment, drinking the sight in. She bites her lower lip, trying furiously to hold back a smile and failing miserably.

Finally, she breaks out of her reverie. Decides she should tease him a bit for his new hair, because _why not_?

“Bucky!”

He turns at the sound of her voice. Around him, the little boys pop up from his lap, grinning toothily and looking _all_ too proud of their handiwork.

“ _Shuri!_ ”

He looks a little flustered, suddenly, as if he hadn’t expected her to see him like this. She mentally tucks away the look on his face, because _damn_ if it isn’t all _types_ of endearing.

She laughs.

“I see the kids have been… _busy_ , to say least.”

He grins at that.

“That they have.” he admits with a soft, if somewhat embarassed chuckle. 

“Well,” he adds, searching her face, “what do you think?”

“I think it looks… “ — she struggles, for a moment, looking for the _word_ that will hit just the right chord of teasing and genuine — “… well, I think it looks very, very _cute_.”

Shuri wishes, in half a second, that she could save his reaction in her memory.

He doesn’t look irritated, as one might have expected. Instead, he just appears some combination of surprised and vaguely amused in a way she’s admittedly _never_ seen before.

He raises a brow.

 

“ _Cute?_ ”

 

She grins at him cheekily.

“You heard me, _White Wolf_. “

Bucky smirks at that small tease before he replies.

 _“Ooh_ , careful Princess. You might pay for that transgression. No one calls the White Wolf **_cute_** and gets away with it.”

He exchanges a conspiratorial look with Themba and Thandiwe, whose little mouths have formed silent little “oh’s” in surprise.

(Both boys are presently missing their front teeth, which somehow makes their reactions even _better_.)

“Then I’ll be the **first**.” she replies smoothly.

(She’s sure it’s misplaced confidence, but hey, it’s confidence, nonetheless.)

 

The look on his face is downright _wicked_.

 _“Sure_. I’d like to you see try, _darling_.” he retorts, voice dripping with saccharine sweetness and a smirk that clearly indicates his true thoughts on the matter. 

 _Ooh_ , Shuri thinks internally. He _does_ want to do this.

 

Well, two can play that game.

 

“I don’t back away from challenges, _cutie_.” she shoots back.

She throws in an exaggerated wink, just for extra effect. 

“We’ll see.“ he counters simply, an oh-too-cocky grin now spreading on his face.

 

 _Empty threats_ , Shuri thinks. He would _never_.

So she grins back and laughs breezily, right before being led away by little Esihle, who has clearly grown tired of their ridiculous banter, and finally tugs her away to skip stones on the lake.

* * *

 

Joke or not, Shuri _should_ have expected that he wouldn’t drop it.

She’s waving good-bye to the children when he grabs her by the wrist and pulls her into their hut.

Shuri yelps in surprise before she realizes, _duh_ , it’s just him. He laughs at her reaction and simply tugs the curtain across the door before he turns to her, a mischievous glint in his eye, looking for all the world like a wolf hunting its prey. 

Shuri’s eyes widen as she realizes just _what_ he’s up to. She makes to run away from him, but she makes her realization _far_ too late. He catches her easily and pins her hands over her head, presses her to the wall.

She lets him. As it were, she can hardly breathe, because she’s simply _wracked_ from laughter. 

He bites down his own laugh, straightens his face into mock seriousness and feigns forgetfulness before he speaks.

“Remind me again, _darling_ … what is it you said about my hair earlier today?”

 

“ _Hmm?_ ” Shuri opts to play dumb for a moment, scraping for time as she tries to think a few moves ahead. Hardly an easy task, given how damn _attractive_ he looks in the half-darkness of their hut.

 

He ignores her (admittedly terrible) deflection and leans down, rasps in her ear.His voice drops to something warm and sultry.

“It seems I’m losing my _edge_ these days. **_Cute_** is a new low.”

His eyes drag over her form, dark and greedy.

“I won’t take very kindly to that.” he finishes, the desire in his voice open and unashamed now. 

 

The _noise_ that comes out her mouth— it’s not really a response, per se. Hell, it’s not really dignified, at _all_.

She blushes down to her roots and thanks her stars that no one’s within earshot. Struggles to re-center, before she speaks again.

 

“I suppose you’re going to try and convince me otherwise?”

She tries to sound nonchalant. Uninterested.

 

“That depends.” He fixes her with a heated gaze that makes her toes curl, in spite of herself. _Damn him_.

“How much persuasion do you need?”

 

Shuri starts a quippy retort, but forgets it pretty much instantly, because _of course_ that’s the exact moment he decides to busy himself with the task of kissing her neck right where she’s most sensitive. And she hates that he knows her so well, but suddenly she’s gasping in spite of herself because yes, _yes_ , right _there_ is _exactly_ where he should be, and he’s doing a frankly _outstanding_ job of helping her slowly fall apart.

 

He peppers his kisses painfully slowly, taking his sweet damn time as he goes. He’s got her hands pinned anyways, so Shuri has little choice but to close her eyes and drink it in as he blazes a hot trail of teeth and tongue up her neck, to her jaw, right up to the corner of her mouth, and then, just a _breath_ away from her lips…

only to then _pull away_.

 

Wait. What?

 

 _Oh_. She _hates_ him. Truly.

 

“You damn _tease.”_ she somehow manages to growl out.

 

Now it’s his turn to play dumb.

“What?” He meets her with a blank look.

 

She narrows her eyes. He’s not fooling her. 

“All this, just because I called you _cute_ , Barnes? _Really_?”

 

“Maybe.” he shrugs.

“Or maybe… “, and he’s looking at her with that tell-tale glint in his eyes again, “ _maybe_ it’s because I _enjoy_ watching you fall apart. Watching you lose your inhibitions. _Just for me_. “

“Because, _love_ ” — and he leans in so _tantalizingly_ close, drops his voice so _deliciously_ low that it takes all her self control not to meet him halfway and kiss him anyways — “you really _do_ look so fucking **_beautiful_** when you do.”

 

He straightens back into a truly _remarkable_ poker face.

“But I guess we’ll never know.”

 

 _Damn him_.

 

He’s handsome, but _Bast_ , so childish. It’s so petty, but she wants to smack his very beautiful face right now. Even though she _knows_ it’s just to mess with her, her lust-addled brain is irrationally angry at him anyways. She’s simply _dying_ to tell him all the ways he’s being an absolute mega-prick right now.

She settles, instead, for something shorter. 

 

“ _Ass._ ” 

 

He just smirks.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to your husband.” he admonishes her, a look of mild amusement dancing on his features.

“I like you more when you talk _less_ , White Wolf. “ she shoots back, just as quickly, the tinge of frustration still very much there.

 

Bucky laughs at that, for real this time. “What exactly are you insinuating, darling?”

He grins at her, and he looks positively _wicked._  

 

“Clearly, you haven’t heard, but I’m a _gentleman_ , princess.”

“Oh? Is that why you have me pinned to the wall? _Clearly_ , I didn’t get the memo.” Shuri rolls her eyes, but she can’t help a grin of her own from teasing its way onto her face. _Idiot_.

He tilts his head, as if he’s _just_ coming to the same understanding. “You know, you _do_ have a point there…”

 

Shuri doesn’t want to wait for the next quip, now.She’s done playing with her food, running in circles with him.

And a part of her thinks it would be SO easy to just lean in and kiss him, end this for _good_ , but _damn_ if she’ll let him have the last word.

So she levels with him, instead.

“OK, let’s compromise. I’ll have your annoying, handsome, block-headed babies if you’ll shut up and just _give them_ to me. And in return, when they grow up, they can put flowers in your hair and make fun of _you_ alongside _me_ all livelong day. Deal?”

“Deal.“ he agrees.

Bucky frees her hands then, wraps an arm around her waist and tugs her close. She shivers against his fingers and arches into his touch, revels in the way they fit so perfectly together. _At last_. 

He’s looking at her in awe in spite of himself and she’s reminded, as she so often is, just why she’s in love with him. Even after a play-grudge, he can’t hold back. And she loves him for just that.

He lets his other hand skirt the smooth planes of her cheek. He moves in closer, and she thinks he’s going to finally go _when_ —

“Oh, and Shuri?” he adds. “You were right.”

 She looks at him, confused. He just tosses the same handsome, annoying, downright _cocky_ smirk he’s given her all night.

“I’m _not_ a gentleman. Not one bit.”

 

Shuri laughs. Of _course_. She knew that the minute she’d met him.

He was a scoundrel and a tease, really. But he was _hers_.

“And thank Bast for that.” she mutters, leaning in to _finally_ kiss him at last.

* * *

 

Shuri manages to shut him up for the rest of the night. Needless to say, it’s well worth the price.

* * *

 

The flowers, they learn later, get _everywhere_. Unfortunately, they can't be bothered to fix it.

 

Oh, well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im @wakandawinterprincess on tumblr come and say wassup


End file.
